1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation or exercising chair device, and more particularly to a rehabilitation or exercising chair device including a structure or configuration for the disable persons to easily and safely engage with and actuate or operate the exercising chair device and for comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their legs with the exercising chair device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rehabilitation or exercising devices have been developed and provided for the disable persons to conduct or operate various kinds of exercises, and comprise a large number of the exercising devices for training or exercising the upper muscle groups and/or the lower or other muscle groups of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,353 to Tench, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,223 to McGorry et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,056 to Cataldi, Jr. et al. disclose several of the typical rehabilitation or exercising devices each comprising a chair member for supporting the user thereon, and an exercising equipment or arrangement or the like disposed or attached or mounted or secured or formed or provided on the chair member for being actuated or operated by the user to train or exercise the upper muscle groups and/or the lower or other muscle groups of the users.
However, the typical rehabilitation or exercising devices comprise a complicated structure or configuration that may not be made or manufactured and may not be used for the disable persons to comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their legs or their lower muscle groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,018 to Studdard discloses another of the typical rehabilitation or exercising device also comprising a chair member for supporting the user thereon, and an exercising equipment or arrangement or mechanism or the like is disposed or attached or mounted or secured or formed or provided on the chair member for being actuated or operated by the user to train or exercise the upper muscle groups and/or the lower or other muscle groups of the users.
However, the exercising equipment or arrangement or mechanism of the typical rehabilitation or exercising device includes a predetermined or fixed structure or configuration that may not be adjusted or folded to an adjusted structure for allowing the disable persons to easily and safely engage with the exercising chair device and to easily and safely actuate or operate the exercising chair device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rehabilitation or exercising devices.